sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zak the Chamelion
Biography Name: Zak Powers: None, but he's good with machines Weapongs: None Gender: Male Age: 13 Species: Chameleon Trait: Power Groups: Chun-nan City Racers(racer, mechanic) Relationships: Christian the Raven(best friend, teammate, adopted brother), Dolly Lamas(friend, former teammate), Nicholas the Hedgehog(enemy, former teammate), Scythe the Bat(enemy) Story In the slums of Chun-nan, Zak went around scavenging, stealing, and generally taking whatever he needed to survive. One day, a raven named Christian and a llama named Dolly found him trying to steal there food, and took him in as a friend. They later realised how good he was with machines, and Zak began work on advancing there XG and making one for himself. For a while, everything was perfect. Zak had a family, a home, and he didnt have to search for tossed-out food anymore. That, of course, is when Dolly was kidnapped. Zak woke with a start in the middle of the night and saw Dolly being taken by two humans. They threatened her life as well as his own, unless he kept quiet about this, and in an instant, they were gone. The next morning, he tried to tell Christian, but he remembered what the humans said about them killing him and Dolly. After a few days, food started getting low. One day, when Zak and Christian were going to the market to see if they could buy anything with the little money they had left, they found a headgehog in an XG street race. After the race, they asked the hedgehog, who said his name was Nicholas, to join there team. Nicholas accepted and for a while, things started looking up. One day, Christian left Zak with Nicholas and went to get some supplies for there XG. Almost immedieatly after Christian left, Nicholas went into the other roof and started talking to himself. Zak pressed his ear to the door to listen to what Nicholas was saying. "Wait," Zak whispered to himself. "It sounds like two people are in there..." "Have you found Dolly yet, Nicholas?" a voice said. "Not yet, Scythe," replied Nicholas."What about you?" "I lost her," the voice-it must have been named Scythe- said. Zak inhaled sharply. They were after Dolly! Just then, the door swung open, and Nicholas steped out, tieing his arms and legs together and stuffing a gag in his mouth. Then without hesitation, Nicholas picked him up and threw him against a wall. After Zak regained conciousness, he saw Dolly leaning over him, trying to untie the bonds. Zak tried to say "Dolly?", however, it came out more like "Dhllphf?". Looking over her shoulder, he saw Christian swinging a broken XG board at Nicholas and some bat. Dolly quickly freed his arms and legs, and they ran out of hte building. Soon after, Christian caught up with them. And since then, they've been wandering the Earth. They never stayed long, just enering a race or doing some task to scrape together as much as they could. Zak realized this is how it had started. Only this time, he was with friends. Personality Zak likes to make himself seem tough, and doesn't like it when people baby him or treat him different because of his age. Weakness Ever since Nicholas tied him up, Zak's been afraid of being stuck or not being able to move his limbs. Category:Chameleons Category:Males